


Search and Rescue

by Ravenclawgirl29



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawgirl29/pseuds/Ravenclawgirl29
Summary: An account of Conner Green as he and his mother lead the Search and Rescue Party for his sister and the others who went to face Mr. Red on homecoming night. Ending where everyone but MC lives.





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I used the default name of Devon and female pronouns for the MC, personally this is the one Choices game where I actually changed MC's name (to Nix) but I wanted to use a name at least part of the fandom used.

Connor Green followed his mother deep into the woods with a search party. The injury in his side seared with pain, but he pushed it aside. “STACY!” He shouted, scanning the trees with his flashlight. “DEVON! AVA! STACY! LUCAS! NOAH! STACY! ANDY! DAN! LILY! STACY!” So far they hadn’t seen any trace of the eight missing teenagers. There wasn’t any sign of any of the monsters that had attacked the school, either. They were rapidly approaching the ruins. The dread gripping Conner’s heart only increased the closer they came. He should have gone with them. He should have never left Stacy and the others alone. If anything happened to them, he was partially to blame.

The huge stone ruins were just about in sight when Hilda, the dog Devon had been taking care of, bolted ahead howling. Conner’s mother raced to follow, Conner ran to keep pace. “Over here!” Mayor Green shouted. “I found them!” 

Familiar faces were staggering out of the ruins, each one looking completely traumatized. Andy was struggling to hold onto one of the crumbling walls, blood pouring down his pant leg. Lucas was on his hands and knees, retching. Lily was on her knees as well, shaking uncontrollably. Ava managed to stand, but just barely. Dan just stared in absolute horror. Then Conner’s heart constricted and surged in relief, his knees nearly gave out as he saw Stacy. She was distraught, dirty, and covered in blood, but she was alive. Their mother ran straight to her, pulling her into her arms. 

The rescue party surrounded the group of injured teenagers. "Mom..." Stacy sobbed, shaking and clutching to her mother for dear life. Conner’s relief to see his sister alive faded when he realised Devon and Noah weren’t among them.

"Stacy!" Mayor Green pulled Stacy back so she could look at her face. “I don’t understand. Is this everyone? Where are the rest of you?” Stacy just shook her head frantically, whatever she had seen must have been so horrendous that it shook her so thoroughly she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t do anything other than grip her mother and shake her head violently.

Conner grabbed a flashlight and ran inside the old stone ruins, a couple of volunteers flanked him. He had never been inside before. The whole place felt wrong. He wondered how his sister and her friends played here when they were children. Had this entity, this “Mr. Red” really had such a powerful influence over them that he was able to lure them all here over and over again without them being wise enough to feel fear? Maybe children weren’t able to feel the overpowering feeling of evil pressing in from every direction. 

It didn't take him long to find a set of stairs descending into the earth. "Devon!" He shouted as he cautiously made his way down the steps. "Noah!" He reached a cavern at the bottom of the stairs, chairs forming a circle. There, in the middle of the circle was a body face down on the floor. "DEVON!" He shouted. He ran to her. Carefully, he rolled her over. Her face was stark white, her eyes closed, her skin was cold to the touch. There was a horrible wave of realisation, followed by a wave of vehement denial. "No! Come on, Devon!" Desperately, he shook her in a way he knew he should never shake an injured person, but it didn't matter. It was too late to matter. "Devon! Please! Open your eyes!" 

Her head lobed to the side. Her body was completely limp. No amount of pleading could change the fact that Conner didn't want to face. He pulled her body close to him, cradling her head. She was a kid, just a kid, still wearing her homecoming dress. 

"Green, there's no sign of anyone else here." One of the other volunteers said. "We should get out of here." 

Conner lifted Devon into his arms, careful to protectively tuck in her head as if still needed protecting. There was a hollowness that resonated through him. This couldn’t be reality. It couldn’t be. 

"Is she..?" The other volunteer started. 

"She's gone." Conner replied, his voice on the verge of breaking. 

"I'm sorry, man. I know you were close to her."

Conner just nodded. His throat was tight. First Jane, now Devon, possibly Noah, how many more children would this damned place take? 

He returned to the surface. Andy, Lily, and Dan had already been taken away. Stacy, Lucas, and Ava were still being wrapped in shock blankets and helped onto ATVs. Stacy turned, as if she had sensed her brother’s return. Her eyes fell on Devon’s body. Conner knew - even if he lived a thousand years - he would never, ever forget the sound of the scream that came out of his sister’s mouth at that moment. Pure anguish and horror. The sound of unimaginable despair ripping through the air and echoing through the trees. She collapsed. Lucas really did vomit. Ava just froze, as if the sight of her friend’s body had broken her in a way she couldn’t even comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first posting on A03 but I've been writing fanfic for a long time. I LOVED the It Lives series, and I wanted to write a little bit more documenting the rescue of Stacy, Ava, Andy, Lilly, Lucas, and Dan. I imagine Conner would have felt horrible having not been there to protect them. Part of me wants to expand this into a longer fic, following the survivors to the hospital, still might, we'll see how it goes.


End file.
